Reflected Reality
by NekoLen
Summary: Based loosely on the song "From A PLace You're Not There". When a lonely boy stumbles upon a magical mirror he falls in love with the girl staring back at him. They sing in hope that one day they can hear each other.
1. Discovery

_Hey hey. I'm back and this time I am writing a story based loosely on the song "From A PLace You're Not There." Sung by the Kagamine twins. I have changed the storyline slightly. Note that in this story Rin and Len are not related. They are mirror images of each other (some might argue that this is how they were intended to be in the first place). They are not brother and sister._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloid programme (sadly), Rin, Len, the song, nor do I own the translations.**

Chapter One

~Len~

The deep green forest was silent and peaceful compared to the hustle and bustle of the city Len was used to. He sighed happily at the way the leaves danced in the breeze. "What a beautiful place," he commented to himself. The boy rested for awhile on a log, feeling the coolness of the shade caress his body. He closed his weary eyes and lost himself in the slight rustle of trees and calls of birds.

Len Kagamine lived in a small city, that sat on the outskirts of an old and ancient forest. He was the son of a successful buisness man and lived in a large house. Even though he had lots of money and toys, he didn't have many friends. So most of the time he played by himself. He liked to escape from his busy life and walk in the peaceful forest alone, often after school or in the weekends. He never told anyone where he was going, because they would tell him off for wandering in the woods alone.

"It's a dark and anceint place... They say there are witches in there and other dark creatures of evil," his nanny had told him once. "Don't go wandering in there alone, you might be caught and cursed."

Remembering the warning, Len opened his eyes once again and peered through the trees, expecting to see witches or devils watching him with cursed eyes. But of course there weren't any. "Sarah is wrong. This place isn't evil," he told himself. "I've been here almost everyday for three years and haven't been bewitched or cursed once." He laughed and stood back up. He had never walked this way before and the plants along the path were abnormal. He had never seen a bright orange prickly bush before. He noticed that it beared fruit of some kind, but he knew all to well not to eat anything unidentified.

A bird's loud piping call echoed through the tall trees, making him glance upward to try and see what type it was. He saw it breifly through the branches, fliting from tree to tree. It was black but shined with a green glossamer. He watched it for several minutes before it flew away. Saddened that the bird was no longer with him, he hummed his own tune and continued down the path.

It was overgrown and there were tree roots sticking up out of the ground here and there. He had to make sure he wasn't going to trip over. He stopped when he reached a place he knew he had never seen before. Through some ferns he thought he saw a glimmer of something shiny. Curious, he climbed through the shrubbery and halted in a small clearing surrounded by dense bush. Right in the middle of the clearing stood an old looking green mirror. It reflected the scenary behind Len, but he couldn't see his own relection.

Amazed, he crept closer. He stood before the mirror. It was just taller than him, and stayed up on its own stand. There were flowers, birds and plants carved in the frame. He ran his fingers over the wood, still staring amazed at the mirror itself. Even though he was standing right in front of it, he could not see his reflection. All that was reflected in the glass were the trees behind him.

"This is got to be magical!" he cried out in awe and wonder. He sat and just gazed upon this wonderful item he had found. "Maybe I could take it home to show Sarah and Father," he pondered, trying to lift it. It wouldn't budge no matter how he tried to lift it. He bent down and tried to figure out if it had been nailed into the ground but it didn't seem to be. "I suppose a magical item like this would be unmovable," he realised, panting from the exertion. He glanced back up at it and started. He saw someone staring back at him.

He cried out in shock and staggered back. The person did the same. He blinked hard several time, gasping in shock. So did the other person. He slowly came closer and touched the cool surface, the person copying him. He gazed upon the new comer.

He knew it wasn't his reflection. The other person had blonde hair like him, blue eyes like him and even looked around the same age... Except this person was wearing a dress. She was a girl. 'A female relfection?' he thought in disbelief. The girl looked just as confused as him. He walked around the mirror, just to check it wasn't a trick. But behind the mirror was just the wooden back. He walked back around to see the girl still sitting there. It was as if she was waiting for him to come back. She smiled at him and opened her mouth, her lips moving as if talking. He couldn't hear her and suddenly longed he could. He shook his head and she frowned. She leant on the mirror and put her hand against it. Len put his hand on hers and suddenly wished she was there with him.

'Maybe if I shout, she could hear me?' he thought. "Who are you? What are you doing there?" he yelled. She frowned further and shook her head. 'She can't hear me...'

He had a brain wave and thought he could write on the mirror. He breathed on the glass to create mist, but it wouldn't stay there for long enough. He felt like crying now. How could he get in contact with her. He looked around for some sort of clue or sign. That's when he saw the words "Kagami" and "Uta" carved into the top of the frame. He knew they were Japanese words, because his mother had been Japanese and made sure he learnt the language from an early age. "Mirror... Song?"

Those words confused him. He watched the girl and felt his want to be with her grow stronger. 'Perhaps if I sing to her she'd be able to hear me...' he thought.

He thought quickly and opened his mouth with a tune already formed in his mind. And so he begun to sing;

"_In a quiet, quiet place deep inside the forest,_  
_We were little..._  
_In the faintly glimmering old mirror..._"

He stopped and saw that her lips had been moving too. Had she been singing too? Could she hear him? He wanted to stay with her forever and wait for the day he could hear her voice. But the sun was begining to set and he knew he had to go home. But he couldn't move... Not just yet.

* * *

~Rin~

The deep green forest was still and quiet compared to the hustle and bustle of the village Rin was used to. She sighed happily at the way the leaves danced in the breeze. "what a beautiful place," she commented to herself. The girl rested for awhile on a log, feeling the coolness of the shade carress her body. She closed her weary eyes and lost herself in the slight rustle of leaves and songs of birds.

Rin Kagamine lived in a small village, that sat on the outskirts of an old and ancient forest. She was the daughter of a successful farmer and lived in the biggest house. Even though she was very nice and pretty, she didn't have many friends. So most of the time she played by herself. She liked to escape from her boring life and walk in the peaceful forest alone, often after her lessons or in the weekends. She never told anyone where she was going, because they would tell her off for walking in the woods alone.

"It's a dark and anceint place... They say there are witches in there and other dark creatures of evil," her mother had told her once. "Don't go wandering in there alone, you might be caught and cursed, or eaten by the wolves."

Remembering the warning, Rin opened her eyes once again and peered through the trees, expecting to see witches or devils watching her with cursed eyes. But of course there weren't any. "Mother is wrong. This place isn't evil," she told herself. "I've been here almost everyday for three years and haven't been bewitched or cursed once. Nor have I seen any wolves" She laughed and stood back up. She had never walked this way before and the plants along the path were abnormal. She had never seen a bright orange prickly bush before. She noticed that it beared fruit of some kind, but she knew all to well not to eat anything unidentified.

A bird's loud piping call echoed through the tall trees, making her glance upward to try and see what type it was. She saw it breifly through the branches, fliting from tree to tree. It was black but shined with a green glossamer. She watched it for several minutes before it flew away. Saddened that the bird was no longer with him, she hummed her own tune and continued down the path.

It was overgrown and there were tree roots sticking up out of the ground here and there. She had to make sure she wasn't going to trip over. She stopped when she reached a place she knew she had never seen before. Through some ferns she thought she saw a glimmer of something shiny. Curious, she climbed through the shrubbery and halted in a small clearing surrounded by dense bush. Right in the middle of the clearing stood an old looking green mirror. It reflected the scenary behind Rin, but she couldn't see her own relection.

Amazed, she crept closer. She stood before the mirror. It was just taller than her, and stayed up on its own stand. There were flowers, birds and plants carved in the frame. She ran her fingers over the wood, still staring amazed at the mirror itself. Even though she was standing right in front of it, she could not see her reflection. All that was reflected in the glass were the trees behind her.

"This is got to be magical!" she cried out in awe and wonder. She sat and just gazed upon this wonderful item she had found. She bent down to see if she could figure out how it worked. When she glanced back up at it she started. She saw someone staring back at her.

She cried out in shock and staggered back. The person did the same. She blinked hard several times, gasping in shock. So did the other person. She slowly came closer and touched the cool surface, the person copying her. She gazed upon the new comer.

She knew it wasn't her reflection. The other person had blonde hair like her, blue eyes like her and even looked around the same age... Except this person was a boy. 'A male relfection?' she thought in disbelief. The boy looked just as confused as her. He then walked out of the frame of the mirror, and out of sight. Rin waited for the boy to reappear, wondering what he was doing in the mirror. He walked back into sight, and peered at her. It was as if he was wondering why she was waiting for him to come back.

She smiled at him, then had a thought. "Hi, what's your name?" she asked him. He didn't seem to be able to hear her. He shook his head and she frowned. She leant on the mirror and put her hand against it. The boy copied her and put his hand on hers. Rin suddenly wished he was there with her.

The boy's lips moved and it seemed he was shouting something. She frowned further and shook her head. 'I wonder why we can't hear each other...'

For some reason, the boy began to breathe on the glass. 'He must be trying to create mist,' she thought, seeing a little form, but it disappeared quickly. He looked like he was about to cry now. She wanted to be able to comfort him, but didn't know how she could.

She noticed him looking at something above the mirror and she glanced up as well. She saw the words "Kagami" and "Uta" carved into the top of the frame. She knew they were Japanese words, because she spoke the language as her mother-tongue. 'Mirror... Song?' she pondered those words for awhile.

She watched the boy think hard about those words as well and felt her want to be with him grow stronger. 'Perhaps if I sing to him he'd be able to hear me...' she thought.

She thought quickly and opened her mouth with a tune already formed in her mind. And so she begun to sing;

"_Shizukana shizukana mori no okute,_  
_Kasuka ni kirameku kobita kagami ni..._  
_Chiisaku chiisaku sureta bokura wa..._"

She stopped and saw that his lips had been moving too. Had he been singing too? Could he hear her? She wanted to stay with him forever and wait for the day she could hear his voice. But the sun was begining to set and she knew she had to go home. But she couldn't go... Not until he left.

* * *

_I hope you like it so far, there will always be two parts; Len's and then Rin's. Rin's will only be slightly different to Len's because I'm lazy LOL. Please R&R and enjoy!_


	2. First Song

_Wow, I had posted this story and then only 7 hours later I got five reviews~! Thank you, you all have made my day. After slight procastination, back pain and deliberation, I have finally decided to type up chapter two. Sorry about this delay and I promise I shall try to update everyday._

_**Another Disclaimer: I don't own the song nor do I own the translations. All I have is a Len Kagamine plushie and several pictures... OK Thousands of pictures... And yes a few are yaoi .;;**_

Chapter Two

~Len~

The shadows were becoming longer around Len as the sun lowered in the sky. The air became cooler, the smell of dew and tree sap wrapped around him. His eyes became tired and started to drop, but yet he wanted to stay. He knew it would be mad to sit in front of the mirror for the whole night, but he just didn't have the willpower to leave. With outstretched fingers, he stroked the cool glass. The longing to feel the girl's soft warm skin was unbearbale. She glanced over her shoulder, as if unsure. Perhaps she had a family to go home to? He didn't want her to stay out this late, what if something attacks her? He wouldn't be able to protect her. That's when he remembered something that made his heart skip a beat.

Mirrors - even magical ones that allowed you to see a reverse reality - need light to work. He couldn't remember excatly how it works, something about light and rays reflecting to form images... He noticed that the girl's world was becoming dimmer as well.

"No! I don't want you to go!" he cried, lunging himself at the mirror. The need to have her, to hold her in his arms became so strong he wished the mirror would brake. He felt his eyes moisten and realised that tears were begining to fall. He wiped them with his sleeve and glanced up at her. She was smiling sadly. She leant up and kissed the glass right where his cheek was. She mouthed some words, but he was no good at reading lips.

'Maybe if I sing one last time she would hear me?' the thought seemed to make sense to him. He closed his eyes, feeling the words form easily. He opened his eyes and stared longingly into the girl's.

"_Your place in that world,_  
_The same scenery as mine..._" he faltered, seeing something in her eyes that had changed. He was sure she acknowledged him now.

With a grin, she opened her mouth. Faintly, as if listening to something miles away, Len was sure he heard her reply.

"_Your place has the same sky,_  
_But only I'm not there..._"

He blinked hard in disbelief. He was sure he had heard it; a small tiny voice that sung sweeter than anything he had heard before in his life. He found himself smiling and continuing his song, hearing the girl sing with him.

"_The mirror that divides us,_  
_We sing far away in the same place..._" Singing with her was the most reassuring thing he had felt all day. He beamed and started to laugh. She copied him and they laughed with glee until it was almost completely dark.

Len knew now they had to leave each other. He was sure they would be able to met each other again tomorrow. He wanted to sing with her again. He winked at her and then got to his cramped feet. He waved slightly. She stood as well and curtseyed.

With her faint melody ringing still in his ears he turned and shambled away from the mirror. When he reached the place where the clearing ended, he looked back over his shoulder at the now faint mirror. He could no longer see any reflection, but was comforted by the thought that she could be looking back at him as well.

* * *

~Rin~

The shadows were becoming longer around Rin as the sun lowered in the sky. The air became cooler, the smell of dew and tree sap wrapped around her. She was becoming cold, but felt wide awake. She was still sitting in front of the magical mirror, watching the boy closely. He was looking tired, his eyes started to droop. But yet, he didn't seem to want to go just yet.

This made Rin think, 'Does this boy have a family and a home to go to?' It made sense that he could, but for some reason he didn't seem as anxious to leave. She glanced over her shoulder nervously.

The boy reached out and stroked the cool glass. The longing to feel his soft warm fingers stroking her cheek was unbearbale. She realised that due to lack of light, his image was slowly fading.

He cried out, his words falling silent on her ears. He seemed distressed and suddenly lunged himself at the glass. She noticed he was begining to cry. He wiped them with his sleeve and glanced up at her. She smiled sadly at him, feeling his pain. To try to cheer him up, she leant up and kissed his cheek.

"It's ok, I'll wait for you," she said softly, knowing he couldn't hear her.

The boy closed his eyes, as if lost in thought. After a short while, he reopened his eyes and stared longingly into Rin's.

His lips moved, and she thought she heard a song start up from the mirror. It was very quiet, but she was sure it was his voice. The words were strangley fimiluar and the voice soothing.

"_Kimi no basho sono sekai,_  
_Boku to onnaji keshiki..._" The tune faltered, as he saw her acknowledgement that she had heard his song.

With a grin, she opened her mouth. She knew the reply without thinking about it. It was an exciting feeling to have, knowing now that the boy could hear her voice.

"_Kimi no basho onnaji sora,_  
_Tada watashi take soko ni inani..._"

She stopped and peered at his reaction. Could he hear her as well?

He blinked hard in disbelief. He smiled and continued the song, the lyrics Rin knew well. She sung with him.

"_Futari wo wakatsu kono kagami no,_  
_Koukoua wa onnaji basho bokura utau..._"

Singing with him was the most reassuring thing she had felt all day. She beamed and started to laugh. He copied her and they laughed with glee until it was almost completely dark.

Rin knew now they had to leave each other. She was sure they would be able to met each other again tomorrow. She wanted to sing with him again. The winked at her and then got to his feet. He waved slightly. She stood as well and curtseyed.

With his faint melody ringing still in her ears she turned and shambled away from the mirror. When she reached the place where the clearing ended, she looked back over her shoulder at the now faint mirror. She could no longer see any reflection, but was comforted by the thought that he could be looking back at her as well.

* * *

_Oh God, I just realised there is like, not even a week until Piko is released! I hope he is as awesome as the guy that voices him (Pico) and they don't screw up his voice!_


	3. Disappearance

_OK, here I go! Chapter Three already? Man, I should slow down or something... It's not like they are going to disappear or something... My readers might XDD_

**_Another discliamer: I don't own this stuff. The program, software, character, song, fan-subs blah blah blah._**

Chapter Three

~Len~

The stars twinkled in the dark velvety sky, dancing around the luminous full moon as Len finally struggled free from the forest. All the way back out, the branches had snagged his clothes and vines had clutched at his legs as if trying to prevent him leaving. He paused for awhile on the edge of the forest and doubled over panting hard.

Once he had caught his breath, he ran from the forest back to the city. He sprinted down the empty streets, past houses and buildings. Few of the houses still had lights on inside, most had curtains pulled across the dark windows. He wondered how late it was and if his caregiver Sarah would be mad at him. 'I've probably missed dinner,' he thought to himself, turning down his street.

His house was at the end of a long driveway, which was gaurded by large iron gates and two security gaurds. The grand mansion squatted on gentle sloping grounds that had several gardens, a tennis court and swimming pool. The only thing the grounds needed were stables with ten or so horses. Mr Kagamine was against animals and had the horses all sold and demolished the stables to make way for his hobby room. Len missed the horses.

He skidded to a halt in front of the gates and looked around for the gaurds. One was walking up the driveway on the other side of the gates and the other was fast asleep in his office. Len didn't want to wake him, so instead he crept to the security code pad on the lock. He keyed-in the code and stepped to the smaller side gate. It opened smoothly to admit him. He proceed through this gate and up the long driveway to his house. He reached the front door, but before he could open it to sneak inside it flew open. Sarah stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips and a look on her face that could melt ice.

"Where have you been?" she asked him in her strange european accent. "Do you even know what time it is?" Len hung his head and muttered he was sorry. "Sorry just doesn't cut it young one," Sarah snapped at him, dragging him by his shoulder inside. He was led to his room and Sarah closed the door, almost slamming it. Len sat on his bed and gulped. Hopefully he wouldn't be grounded.

Thinking about being grounded made his mind wander to a different subject. The girl in the mirror. He flopped back onto the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. He pictured her, and saw her face looking back at him. Her hair was blonde and shoulder length, her fringe was clipped back from her bright blue eyes. Those eyes had cast a spell upon him. She had bewitched him, making him feel such new emotions for her. He smiled and closed his eyes now, remembering the faint sound of her small voice singing for him. He fell asleep with the thought of hearing and seeing her again tomorrow.

The very next day, after getting a lecture from Sarah, Len rushed from his house and back to the forest. The excitement and eagerness to find the mirror again fuelled him as he searched the forest for the clearing. He tried to remember which way he had walked, but the scenery all looked the same. After a few hours of searching, he started to feel frustrated.

By midday, his frustration had turned to blind panic. He had walked what felt like every track and had yet to find the clearing. To add to his annoyance, he kept tripping over tree roots that jutted out from the track because he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking.

Just as he was about to lose all hope of seeing the mirror again, he sighted the strange orange fruit bearing bush he had seen yesterday. This sight gave him renewed strength to continue his search. He thought of the girl's beautiful face and hearing her sing again, this bought his hopes soaring high again. That's when he saw the clearing through a few ferns. Feeling estastic, he dashed through the bush and stood happily in the small clearing. But what he saw made his heart stop beating all together.

The clearing was empty.

"But... But..." Len stood stock still, in complete shock. He was sure this was the clearing where he had been yesterday, but yet there was no mirror. He walked forward on shaking legs. He wouldn't accept it. Maybe the mirror was invisible or someone had moved it. He glanced around but there was no sign of the mirror at all. It had simply disappeared.

Tears were trickling down his cheeks now. He just couldn't understand. How could something he loved so much just disappear? He collapsed on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He felt his grip on reality shatter like a broken mirror. He wanted to see her now more than ever.

* * *

~Rin~

The stars twinkled in the dark velvety sky, dancing around the luminous full moon as Rin finally struggled free from the forest. All the way back out, the branches had snagged at her dress and vines had clutched at her legs as if trying to prevent her leaving. She paused for awhile on the edge of the forest and doubled over panting hard.

Once she had caught her breath, she ran from the forest back to the village. She sprinted down the empty streets, past small cottages and huts. Few of the houses still had the glow of lit candles in the windows, but most had curtains pulled across. She wondered how late it was and if her mother would be mad at her. 'I've probably missed dinner,' she thought to herself, turning down her street.

Her house was between two others, at the end of a long pathway. The little house squatted on the biggest farm in the country. The house's garden was full of vegetables and an old cow was sleeping by the low stone wall that ran around their home. Mr Kagamine loved animals and they also owned a few chickens, sheep, pigs and dogs. Rin wished they were rich enough to afford horses.

She proceeded through the wooden gate and up to her house. When she reached the front door, it flew open. Her mother stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips and a look on her face that could melt ice.

"Where have you been?" she asked Rin in Japanese. "Do you even know what time it is?" Rin hung her head and muttered an apology. "Sorry just doesn't cut it young one," her mother snapped at her, dragging her by her shoulder inside. "You were supposed to look after your younger sisters today," she said as she led her daughter to her room. She shared the room with two of her five sisters and they were already fast asleep. Her mother closed the door softly, but Rin could feel how angry she was. Sighing, she sat on her bed. Hopefully she wouldn't be grounded.

Thinking about being grounded made her mind wander to a different subject. The boy in the mirror. She flopped back onto her sleeping mat and stared up at the ceiling. She pictured him, and saw his face looking back at her. His hair was blonde and seemed to be shoulder length, he had tied it back in a small ponytail. His blue eyes had cast a spell upon her. He had bewitched her, making her feel such new emotions for him. She smiled and closed her eyes now, remembering the faint sound of his strong voice singing for her. She fell asleep with the thought of hearing and seeing him again tomorrow.

The very next day, after getting a lecture from her mother and doing all her chores, Rin rushed from her house and back to the forest. The excitement and eagerness to find the mirror again fuelled her as she searched the forest for the clearing. She tried to remember which way she had walked, but the scenery all looked the same. After a few hours of searching, she started to feel frustrated.

By midday, her frustration had turned to blind panic. She had walked what felt like every track and had yet to find the clearing. To add to her annoyance, she kept tripping over tree roots that jutted out from the track because she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking.

Just as she was about to lose all hope of seeing the mirror again, she sighted the strange orange fruit bearing bush she had seen yesterday. This sight gave her renewed strength to continue her search. She thought of the boy's handsome face and hearing him sing again, this bought her hopes soaring high again. That's when she saw the clearing through a few ferns. Feeling estastic, she dashed through the bush and stood happily in the small clearing. But what she saw made her heart stop beating all together.

The clearing was empty.

"But... But..." Rin stood stock still, in complete shock. She was sure this was the clearing where she had been yesterday, but yet there was no mirror. She walked forward on shaking legs. She wouldn't accept it. Maybe the mirror was invisible or someone had moved it. She glanced around but there was no sign of the mirror at all. It had simply disappeared.

Tears were trickling down her cheeks now. She just couldn't understand. How could something she loved so much just disappear? She collapsed on her knees and buried her face in her hands. She felt her grip on reality shatter like a broken mirror. She wanted to see him now more than ever.

* * *

_Done. _

_LOL. Have fun reading. Next chapter takes place in 4 years time. Just suppose they are 10 right now._


	4. Four Years Later

_OK guys, here is chapter four. This chapter is based four years later... Imagine living for four years without seeing or hearing from the one you loved more than anything in the world... I'd go crazy "Fear Garden" style..._

**_Disclamier: You know by now. Non-ownership and copyrighted things._**

Chapter Four

~Len~

As time passed, much had changed. The city had expanded and several new buildings had been built. The people had changed as well, in their thoughts and actions. Despite all of this the forest stayed the same, only looking different when the seasons changed. The magic that had happened within the ancient trees was never forgotten by the now blonde-haired teenager.

The memory of the mirror and its contents had never escaped from Len's mind for four years. He had still visited the forest everyday in hope it would reappear. Even his father, who was never too concerned in his goings on, noticed his son's peculiar behaviour. Len hadn't made any new friends and was struggling in school. Somedays he hadn't showen up at all. When asked where he had been he didn't reply, knowing if he told anyone about the mirror they would think he is mad.

But yet, some days when he was left alone to think, he was quite sure he was mad. Had he imagined the mirror and the girl trapped within it? Were they all a part of his imagination all along? Days like these nearly drove him to taking his own life. The only thing keeping him from doing so was the haunting memory of her voice. He sung to himself, but it wasn't the same. He had to hear her again.

That fall, when the leaves were turning beautiful shades of red and orange and falling to the forest floor, Len made his way back to his usual haunt. The thick coating of leaves hindered his movement slightly as he made it to the clearing. Having no hope anything had happened, he sighed and ducked under the fern bushes.

He still had his head bent when he walked into the clearing. There was no point looking up so he focussed his attention on the colourful leaves that littered the ground. He liked the colours and they inspired him to sing a small tune to himself. He sat on the floor and continued to sing, closing his eyes. He changed from singing about the colour to a bittersweet melody about losing the one he loved. He sung until the words escaped him. The clearing was feeling different to him today, as if there was magic in the air.

He glanced around the small space, expecting to see something magically appear before his eyes. Nothing was happening, but he was still excited. He stood up and sung louder.

"_Please send it,_  
_This song._  
_Let me listen,_  
_To your melody..._"

His voice broke. It couldn't be true. He was sure he heard a reply. Was she... Singing too?

"_Someday,_  
_I believe it'll reach you._  
_That's why I'm still singing now..._"

He heard it that time. A small female voice singing with him. He felt tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it. After four long years without so much as a peep from the girl, he could hear her.

"I hear you!" he shouted with glee. "Keep singing, keep singing!"

"_Forever..._  
_I don't believe it._  
_Someday,_  
_I hope the mirror breaks._"

"_Even endlessly,_  
_I don't believe it._  
_Someday,_  
_I hope the mirror breaks,_" came the distant reply. She was there and he could hear her. But if only he coud see her as well...

His tears stopped falling as he saw the mirror reappear before him again. 'It can't be... Can it?' The old green mirror stood on its wooden carved frame. Staring back at him with an equal look of disbelief was the blue-eyed female reflection. Tears had been trickling down her cheeks as well.

At the same time, they rushed to the mirror and hugged it. He was astounded beyond crying in happiness. He stared longingly at the girl. She had grown up as he probably had. Her figure was a lot more lady-like and her hair was longer. She was surveying him as well, a look of satisfaction on her face. Had she been waiting all this time for him as well?

Her lips moved and this time Len could read them. He blushed and smiled his first true smile in years. "I love you too."

* * *

~Rin~

As time passed, much had changed. The village had expanded and several new farms had been built. The people had changed as well, in their thoughts and actions. Despite all of this the forest stayed the same, only looking different when the seasons changed. The magic that had happened within the ancient trees was never forgotten by the now blonde-haired teenager.

The memory of the mirror and its contents had never escaped from Rin's mind for four years. She had still visited the forest everyday in hope it would reappear. Even her father, who was never too concerned in her goings on, noticed his daughter's peculiar behaviour. Rin hadn't made any new friends and was struggling in her studies. Somedays she had just left all of her chores behind. When asked where she had been she didn't reply, knowing if she told anyone about the mirror they would think she is mad.

But yet, some days when she was left alone to think, she was quite sure she was mad. Had she imagined the mirror and the boy trapped within it? Were they all a part of her imagination all along? Days like these nearly drove her to taking her own life. The only thing keeping her from doing so was the haunting memory of his voice. She sung to herself, but it wasn't the same. She had to hear him again.

That fall, when the leaves were turning beautiful shades of red and orange and falling to the forest floor, Rin made her way back to her usual haunt. The thick coating of leaves hindered her movement slightly as she made it to the clearing. Having no hope anything had happened, she sighed and ducked under the fern bushes.

She still had her head bent when she walked into the clearing. There was no point looking up so she focussed her attention on the colourful leaves that littered the ground. She liked the colours and they inspired her to sing a small tune to herself. She sat on the floor and continued to sing, closing her eyes. She changed from singing about the colour to a bittersweet melody about losing the one she loved. She sung until the words escaped her. The clearing was feeling different to her today, as if there was magic in the air.

She glanced around the small space, expecting to see something magically appear before her eyes. Nothing was happening, but she was still excited. She stood up and sung louder.

"_Tsukaete,_  
_Kono utakoe._  
_Kikasete,_  
_Kimi no oto..._"

Her voice faltered. It couldn't be true. She was sure she heard a reply. Was he... Singing too?

"_Itsuka wa,_  
_Todokuyoneto._  
_Ima mo koushite utatteimasu..._"

She heard it that time. A strong male voice singing with her. She felt tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. After four long years without so much as a peep from the boy, she could hear him.

"I hear you!" she shouted with glee. "Keep singing, keep singing!"

"_Eien..._  
_Sinjite naikara._  
_Itsuka wa,_  
_Kagami ga kowarete,_" she heard the begining of the song again. She had to reply to him.

"_Eiento ga,_  
_Shinjite naikara._  
_Itsuka wa,_  
_Kagami ga kowarete._"

He was there and he could hear her. But if only she coud see him as well...

Her tears stopped falling as she saw the mirror reappear before her again. 'It can't be... Can it?' The old green mirror stood on its wooden carved frame. Staring back at her with an equal look of disbelief was the blue-eyed male reflection. Tears had been trickling down his cheeks as well.

At the same time, they rushed to the mirror and hugged it. She was astounded beyond crying in happiness. She stared longingly at the boy. He had grown up as she probably had. His body was a lot more man-like and his hair was longer. He was surveying her as well, a look of satisfaction on his face. Had he been waiting all this time for her as well?

"I love you," she said simply, feeling she had to say something. He blushed and smiled. He mouthed his reply that Rin was sure she understood. It made her smile and giggling.

* * *

_Yay! There you guys are. I am off to have a birthday picnic for my friend. Sayonara!_

_BTW, yes it took them four years to realise the mirror appears when you sing ._


	5. Darkening

_Hey guys, my computer works again, so here is the next chapter! Hope you didn't miss me too much!_

Chapter Five

**~Len~**

The night was closing in around him once more. This time, he refused to move. Let them worry, let them look for him, he didn't care. All he cared about at that moment was singing with this beautiful girl. He didn't want to lose her again. He hoped she didn't want to leave his side.

Squatting down by the mirror he stared hopefully into her wide eyes. He had bought a torch with him this time. He hoped shining the light would work and help her see as well. He sat on the damp grass and leaned against the cool glass, but making sure he still faced her. With a reassuring glance, he turned on the light. He was ready for the night to fall completely now.

"_So that I,_  
_Will meet you..._  
_That's why I still sing and believe..._" he finished the verse with her faint melody backing him up. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm going to stay with you until I die," he swore, feeling a lump in his throat. He didn't want to cry in front of her again. He would be strong for her, even though his heart was becoming numb. How could they keep this up? He felt exhausted already and his throat was becoming sore.

To clear his thoughts and heal his darkening mood, he sung the lyrics that sprung to mind. He knew she wouls sing too, her face looked worried and concerned.

"_Your place in that world,_  
_It always has the same scenery..._" He only had to wait a second to hear her sweet reply. It sounded louder, he was so sure of it.

"_Your place your face,_  
_Tired eyes that droop..._"

She had noticed how weary Len had became. The four years of worry and thinking he would never find the mirror again almost killed him. He was still very sick.

"It's ok... I'll be fine now I have you," he told her, putting his hand to meet hers. He longed to feel its warmth... To feel something more than the cold glass. He wanted to feel her skin on his. He saw her lips move and he almost cried out in frustration. Why can't he hear her?

**~Rin~**

The night was closing in around her once more. This time, she refused to move. Let them worry, let them look for her, she didn't care. All she cared about at that moment was singing with this handsome boy. She didn't want to lose him again. She hoped he didn't want to leave her side.

She watched as the boy squatted down by the mirror and stared hopefully into her wide eyes. A light flickered into life on his side of the glass. She wondered how he was doing that. He sat on the damp grass and leaned against the cool glass, but making sure he still faced her. She did the same because her legs were sore.

"_Kimi heto,_  
_Aeru youni..._  
_Ima mo shinjite utatteimasu.._" she finished the verse with his faint melody backing her up. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

She saw his mouth moved and felt the passion radiating from the unheard words. But even with his hope, her heart began to sink again. How could they keep this up? She felt exhausted already and her throat was becoming sore.

He looked ready to sing and she listened carefully, feeling worried for him. He looked like he was quite ill.

"_Kimi no basho sono sekai,_  
_Itsumo onnaji keshiki..._" The song sounded louder, she was sure of it.

"_Kimi no basho kimi no kao,_  
_Tsukarehate shizumu sono hitomi..._" she replied almost instantly. Their duet was becoming stronger and quicker between replies.

She had noticed how weary the boy had became. The four years of worry and thinking she would never find the mirror again made her tired as well. It had almost killed her.

He spoke once more, he put his hand to meet hers. As she placed hers on his, she longed to feel its warmth... To feel something more than the cold glass. She wanted to feel his skin on hers.

"It's ok, I'll stay here until I die," she swore. He seemed frustrated and she thought she knew why. Why couldn't they hear each other?

* * *

_Yay! There you are, chapter five. Also, look out for my other fanfiction about my new fave: Piko!_


	6. Night Song

_Wow, Chikanpo... O.O A review after only 5 minutes after I posted chapter five! (It scared me slightly, LOL)_  
_Anyway, this story will only end when I run out of lyrics lol._

Chapter Six

**~Len~**

A branch broke behind him, making him jump and nervously peer into the shadows of the trees. He had a strange feeling he was being watched by something waiting in the darkness of the trees. Gulping, he shone the torch behind him, but the beam of yellowish light wasn't strong enough to pierce the dense shadow. He was shivering from cold and fear, but still he stayed where he was. He swore an oath to stay with the magical mirror.

He gazed upon it now, shining the torch towards it. The light didn't reflect off the surface of the mirror. It went right through to the other side and lit up the other reality. He felt comforted to see the girl was still sitting there. She was his mirror image. He smiled slightly, but noticed how scared she seemed. He wanted her to stay through the night with him. He thought of a way he could make her feel better, and he knew straight away. He would continue to sing their song.

"_The mirror that divides us,_  
_Our songs don't reach and disappear..._"

He sighed and made himself comfortable. The glass was making his back sore and his neck was becoming stiff. He streatched it to stare up at the night sky. He could see stars twinkle through the tree branches and realised how beautiful the forest was. This forest of magic and wonder. The home of his love. He wondered for what felt like the millionth time where she lived and what her family was like.

"_Forever,_  
_I don't believe it._  
_I heard it,_  
_Your voice._  
_Only a memory of a far away place..._" He heard her sing with him, her lyrics differing only slightly to his own. It was amazing how she knew his song without having to hear the melody first.

"_Even endlessly,_  
_I don't believe it._  
_I heard it,_  
_Your voice._  
_Only a memory of a far away place..._"

She felt the same way about him. Even though he had never met her before in his life, he felt like he had been with her his whole life. Her voice was soft and sweet, fragile like a bird's. He longed to hold her. He was positive they were destined to be together.

**~Rin~**

The boy jumped and nervously peered into the shadows of the trees behind him. She had heard a branch snap behind her as well, but because the mysterious light he had was shone in the opposite direction, she was thrown into complete darkness. She was shivering from cold and fear, but still she stayed by the magical mirror.

He was looking at her again, shining the light towards it. Her side was lit up. She felt comforted to see the boy was still sitting there. He was her mirror image. She smiled slightly, but noticed how scared he seemed. She wanted him to stay through the night with her. She thought of a way she could make him feel better, and she knew straight away. But he bet her to it and continued the song.

"_Futari wo wakatsu kagami no sobano,_  
_Bokura no utakoe shinaini kasure yuku..._"

He sighed and made himself comfortable. Then his face turned upwards, to stare up at the night sky. She glanced up as well and grinned. She could see stars twinkle through the tree branches and realised how beautiful the forest was. This forest of magic and wonder. The home of her love. She wondered for what felt like the millionth time where he lived and what his family was like.

"_Eien,_  
_Shinjite naikedo._  
_Kikoeta,_  
_Kimi no ne._  
_Touki kiokutake..._" He continued to sing in his strong clear voice. She had began to sing as well, her lyrics differing only slightly to his own. It was amazing how he knew her song without having to hear the melody first.

"_Eiento ga,_  
_Shinjite naikedo._  
_Kikoeta,_  
_Kimi no ne._  
_Touki kiokutake..._"

He felt the same way about her. Even though she had never met him before in her life, she felt like she had been with him her whole life. His voice was so clear and strong. She longed to hold him. She was positive they were destined to be together.


	7. Losing

_Looking forward to the end of this story? Only a few more chapters to go. I know not much is really happening and I apologuise for this now. So if you want something to wait for in the mean time, I will be writing a fanfic for Piko Utatane. (The one I have up atm will be removed and replaced.) After Piko's story, I hope to be able to type up a fanfic for Kaito's "Demon and Daughter" (AKA "Ogre and Maiden") After that, I have no idea but I'd like to write a story based on my all time fave song: Magnet._  
_Anyway, enough about me. Here's chapter seven. Also, Happy 2011 to all of my readers. I hope the New Year will bring much happiness._

Chapter Seven

**~Len~**

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Len sat up straight and stretched. He moistened his dry lips with his tongue as he gazed around the clearing. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was. He saw the tree leaves dancing in a soft breeze that also carressed his face. The sky was blue and cloudless through the branches above and he could hear the calls of various birds. He cracked his neck which was stiff from sleeping on it funny. He had been sleeping...

His heart throbbed painfully and he whipped around. How could he fall asleep when he promised to look after the girl? What if she had left because he had ignored her? What if the mirror had disappeared? His fears abated as soon as his eyes fell upon the gleaming mirror sitting in its green wooden frame. Within the mirror lay the girl. She had curled up on the spongey moss and was fast asleep. Her chest moved slightly and her face looked so peaceful. Len was mesmerised by her simple beauty. He was also pleased she hadn't left his side.

He placed his hand on the glass. Leaning forward, he kissed her image. He closed his eyes and imagined that he was kissing her soft warm cheek. He opened his eyes and froze in embarrassment. The girl had awakened and, seeing what he was doing, came closer. Blushing furiously, he removed his lips and looked away from her stare. When he glanced back, his heart jumped into his throat. Her lips were against the glass, right where his were. Still blushing, he returned the kiss.

After they broke apart, they sat. Both were blushing and trying not to look at each other directly in the eyes. He was certain he had felt her warmth. Was it possible the glass was becoming thinner? The thought excited him and made him beam.

Time passed as they sat back to back, watching the forest. Len wasn't surprised his father hadn't come looking for him, but he had expected Sarah to at least ring his mobile. He reached into his pocket and realised he didn't bring his cellphone with him. "Oh well," he muttered. "It's not important." He turned his attention to thinking about the magical mirror.

"Mirror... Song..." he said under his breath. The mirror appeared when they sung. Their song was becoming stronger and he could feel her warmth... Maybe the key to being together lay in their song? He sighed and contemplated getting a rock and smashing it. 'I can't do that... What if it breaks her?' the thought scared him. He looked at her again.

"We. Have. To. Keep. Singing," he mouthed clearly. She nodded. He felt in his heart their verses were coming to an end, but there was still some more song to sing.

"_Someday,_  
_Believing it'll reach you._  
_Will I always be able to sing?_" He heard her voice sing with him, but the question that appeared in the lyrics made him ponder. But he knew he had more song to sing.

"_To you,_  
_This melody._  
_Receive it,_  
_Before you disappear..._" he continued, his pitch had become higher and she matched it flawlessly, singing her own lyrics.

"_To you,_  
_This melody._  
_Send it,_  
_Before you disappear..._"

His throat was dry, making swallowing difficult. When he tried to continue, it kept faltering. He got a tickle and had to cough. He felt scared once more. He was losing his voice.

**~Rin~**

The sun rose over the treetops, the beams of light filtered through the tree and dappled Rin as she slept. Curled up on the spongey moss, she slept soundlessly. As the light moved across her face, she began to stir. When she woke up the first thing she saw was the magical mirror and the boy that lived inside it.

He was facing her, but didn't seem to have noticed she was awake. He placed his hand on the glass and leant forward. He closed his eyes and put his lips against the glass. Amazed and feeling bashful, she moved closer to him. He opened his eyes and froze in embarrassment. He began to blush furiously and removed his lips. He looked away and seemed to be avoiding her stare. She blushed lightly and leant in as well, kissing the place where his lips were before. Still blushing, he returned the kiss.

After they broke apart, they sat. Both were blushing and trying not to look at each other directly in the eyes. She was certain she had felt his warmth. Was it possible the glass was becoming thinner? The thought excited her and made her beam.

Time passed as they sat back to back, watching the forest. Rin was surprised someone hadn't come looking for her, seeing she had never been away from home this long before. But yet, there was no way they could find her anyway. She ust hoped they didn't think she was eaten by a wolf or something.

"Mirror... Song..." she uttered. The mirror appeared when they sung. Their song was becoming stronger and she could feel his warmth... Maybe the key to being together lay in their song? She sighed and contemplated getting a rock and smashing it. 'I can't do that... What if it breaks him?' the thought scared her. She looked at him again.

"We. Have. To. Keep. Singing," he mouthed clearly. She nodded. She felt in her heart their verses were coming to an end, but there was still some more song to sing.

"_Itsuka wa,_  
_Todokuyoneto._  
_Itsumo de shinji utaeru deshouka._" She heard his voice sing with her, but the question that appeared in the lyrics made her ponder. But she knew they had more song to sing.

"_Kimi heto,_  
_Kono utakoe._  
_Todoite,_  
_Tomari yukuma e ni..._" the boy continued, his pitch had become higher and she matched it flawlessly, singing her own lyrics.

"_Kimi heto,_  
_Kono utakoe._  
_Todokete,_  
_Tomari yukuma e ni..._"

Her throat was dry, making swallowing difficult. When she tried to continue, it kept faltering. She got a tickle and had to cough. She felt scared once more. She was losing his voice.

* * *

**_From Len..._**  
**_Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Time to finish eating this banana split... No! Rin! Not the Roadroller!_**


	8. The Watcher

_OK, OK I am on a roll here. Chapter Eight already? O.o wow! Anyway, the days are finally starting to look like summer here. Might be able to go for a swim one day soon. What makes matters worse, my m button keeps sticking._

Chapter Eight

**~Len~**

The coughing fit ensued for a full five minutes before he could stop. He swallowed hard, feeling like he had a large lump in his raw throat. He cleared it and, with eyes streaming from the coughing, peered at the girl. She had been coughing as well he noticed. He wondered if what happened to him here happened to her there. She really was his reflection.

He cast his gaze about the clearing, wishing water would magically appear before his eyes. He thought about leaving the clearing to search for a river or going home for a drink, but the thought was banished from his mind when he remembered the lonely four years he had suffered. He looked up at the sky, wishing for rain. The sky was still as blue as ever, with no cloud in sight. He sighed. What was he to do?

He tried to hum, but his voice still cracked and faltered. He turned back to the girl and watched her with sad eyes. "I'm. Losing. My. Voice," he mouthed to her. She frowned, and her eyes glistened with unfalling tears.

"Me. Too," she mouthed back. So it was happening to her as well as him, Len realised. So, sometime soon their song would cease to exsist and there would be no way they could save one another. He again shot a look over his shoulder. He'd only take a few minutes to find the water and then come right back. He remembered passing by a stream on his way to the clearing. He couldn't lose his voice now.

"I'll. Be. Back. Gotta. Find. Water," he told her, standing up on cramped legs. She did the same, looking behind her as if she knew where the stream was as well. "We'll. Both. Come. Back. OK?" he asked her, wanting to make sure before he left that she wasn't just leaving him. She nodded and grinned at him before rushing off into the background trees. He watched her leave and then turned on the spot to follow suit. When he reached the treeline, he glanced back and saw the mirror still stood where it was supposed to be. He then ducked under the branches and went to search for water.

* * *

The boy had left the clearing and on the oppposite side, so had the girl. It stood alone in the clearing, glimmering under the dappled sunlight. The Watcher moved from its hiding spot. It floated over to inspect its creation. Placing an unseen hand onto its glass, it judged how thin the glass had become. It ran its fingers along the glass until it found what it was expecting to find.

A tiny crack.

Smirking, the unknown Watcher melted into the surrounding trees and disappeared back to its hide-out. It was certain the two would be reunited soon. But its twisted game had only just begun...

* * *

Len ran through the bush, his belly full of water from the nearby stream. He charged through the ferns and halted once he came into sunlight. The mirror stood where it was still, it hadn't moved at all. He was very happy when he saw the girl standing at the same distance. She looked relieved and beamed when they both approached it.

His throat felt soothed and he hummed a tune to check it was a bit better. He could at lest hold the tune without it breaking, so he thought it was about time they continued their duet.

"_Someday,_  
_Believing it'll reach each other._  
_Will we be able to sing forever?_" He was certain now they could. He was also positive the song was about to end. He placed his hand on the glass and laughed with so much happiness, his eyes teared up and his ribs ached. He had seen the tiny crack in the centre of the mirror and so had she.

**~Rin~**

The coughing fit ensued for a full five minutes before she could stop. She swallowed hard, feeling like she had a large lump in her raw throat. She cleared it and, with eyes streaming from the coughing, peered at the boy. He had been coughing as well she noticed. She wondered if what happened to her here happened to him there. He really was her reflection.

She cast her gaze about the clearing, wishing water would magically appear before her eyes. She thought about leaving the clearing to search for a river or going home for a drink, but the thought was banished from her mind when she remembered the lonely four years she had suffered. She looked up at the sky, wishing for rain. The sky was still as blue as ever, with no cloud in sight. She sighed. What was she to do?

She tried to hum, but her voice still cracked and faltered. She turned back to the boy and saw he had been watching her with sad eyes. "I'm. Losing. My. Voice," he mouthed to her. She frowned, and she felt her tears form in her eyes when she realised she was as well.

"Me. Too," she mouthed back. So it was happening to him as well as her, Rin realised. So, sometime soon their song would cease to exsist and there would be no way they could save one another. She again shot a look over her shoulder. She'd only take a few minutes to find the water and then come right back. She remembered passing by a stream on her way to the clearing. She couldn't lose her voice now.

The boy was looking over his shoulder and when he looked back at her, she knew what he was thinking before he even began to tell her. "I'll. Be. Back. Gotta. Find. Water."

He stood up and she did the same, looking behind her. "We'll. Both. Come. Back. OK?" he asked her. She nodded and grinned at him before running from the clearing. She had enough faith that the mirror would still be there and so would he.

When she had drunk her fill from the river, she ran back through the bush. She charged through the ferns and halted once she came into sunlight. The mirror stood where it was still, it hadn't moved at all. She was very happy when she saw the boy standing at the same distance. He looked relieved and beamed when they both approached it.

Her throat felt soothed and she hummed a tune to check it was a bit better. She could at lest hold the tune without it breaking, so she thought it was about time they continued their duet.

"_Itsuka wa,_  
_Todoku yoneto._  
_Itsuka made bokura ueru deshouka_" She was certain now they could. She was also positive the song was about to end. She placed her hand on the glass and laughed with so much happiness, her eyes teared up and her ribs ached. She had seen the tiny crack in the centre of the mirror and so had he.

* * *

_Yay! Only two verses to go, so that's only ONE chapter! What will happen next time? And who is this mysterious Watcher and what do they want with the twins? There might be an extra chapter explaining all this, so expect 10 chapters from this story XDD (What happens when you add a plot as the song finishes lol)_


	9. The Mirror

_Wow, did you know this sory is my most popular story to date? I'm flattered, really. Anyway, I have 6 hours until work and its very hot today. Let's do some writing!_

Chapter Nine

Waiting was a game the Watcher had become very good at. For years it waited for the right person to appear in its forest. It waited in the Between-Place, watching both sides of the mirror. It had waited for so long it had forgotten its own exsistence and for whom it wanted to see. It was centuries before it finally sensed the time was near.

It was watching as the little boy explored its forest. It saw the little girl in the Other World. It smiled for the first time ever in its exsistence. As both of the children stumbled upon the clearing it made sure it could be seen in one of its forms. It made itself the portal linking their worlds, but it knew they couldn't be together instantly. There was more of the game they had to play.

Because all of those years waiting, it had only the calls of birds to keep it company. Now there were two people here that could sing for it. So it made the portal a mirror, a mirror who's glass would only brake if they sung a song to soothe the Watcher.

So they sung. The Watcher was pleased by their voices. It loved the way they harmonized, their voices intertwining and becoming one. It was lulled into a sleep it had never been able to have. It thought to itself how nice it would be to have these two here to sing for it for all eternity...

But then they left. Angry at how they left it to wake from its peaceful slumber, it disappeared. It vowed to never let the mirror be seen by another mortal again until it heard their beautiful singing again. So after four years, which only felt like a minute in its long life, when the children appeared again it was happy again. It waited for their voices and it heard them. So it let the mirror appear.

So now, with only a little song left to sing, it became ready for them being united forever. For there was one thing they had to choose...

Where they want to live. His world or hers.  
-

_Very short chapter this time just a explanation of the events and watcher lol. Also, I have a surprise coming up for Chika_


	10. Unite

_OK, here we are finally! The last chapter!_

Chapter Ten

**~Len~**

Excitement awoke from deep within Len, making him fidget and find it impossible to sit still. He just wanted to finish the song and break the mirror. So he could finally hold the girl he now loved more than anyone else. He realised he was pacing impatiently and stopped, flopping down next to the mirror. He gazed at the girl with eager eyes, meeting her gaze happily.

"We. Have. To. Finish. Singing," he told her. She nodded, beaming. "It's nearly broken," he said, more to himself than to the girl.

"_Always, always inside sound._  
_I hear your faint melody,_" he sung. He could hear music now, pouring forth through the crack. There were flutes and drums, guitars and violins. Then the sound he wanted to hear the most; the girl's singing was the loudest he had ever heard it.

Having a brainwave, Len jumped to his feet and shouted through the crack, thinking she would be able to hear him. "Hello! My name is Len Kagamine! Can you hear me?" He waited for the reply, glancing at her face. She looked stunned and then, very slowly, a grin crawled across her face. She opened her mouth and he hard it. Her reply.

"My name is Rin Kagamine. Are we going to finish our song?" He started and fell into shock. She exsisted, because she could reply. He then was estactic. He nodded.

"_Someday, someday we dreamt for this;_  
_The mirror is broken..._" His heart stopped as the last line fell from his lips. Tears were falling from his eyes as he glanced up. Shards of glass were raining down on him like glitter. He got to his feet, and still crying in sheer happiness, he stared in disbelief through the frame. He went to reach out his hand, through the frame but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

**~Rin~**

Excitement awoke from deep within Rin, making her fidget and find it impossible to sit still. She just wanted to finish the song and break the mirror. So she could finally hold the boy she now loved more than anyone else. She realised she was pacing impatiently and stopped, flopping down next to the mirror. She gazed at the boy with eager eyes, meeting his gaze happily.

"We. Have. To. Finish. Singing," the boy mouthed. She nodded in agreement, beaming. She was still in shock that the mirror was nearly broken.

"_Itsumono itsumono otono nakai._  
_Kikioeta kigashita kimi no utakoe,_" she sung. She could hear music now, pouring forth through the crack. There were flutes and drums, guitars and violins. Then the sound she wanted to hear the most; the boy's singing was the loudest she had ever heard it.

The boy looked stricken by a sudden thought and jumped to his feet. He went by the crack and shouted into it. "Hello! My name is Len Kagamine! Can you hear me?" She was stunned. She was sure she had heard his shouts. So his name was Len? She grinned and replied, aiming her shouts at the crack.

"My name is Rin Kagamine. Are we going to finish our song?" she asked, grinning all the time. He started and looked shocked. So he heard her as well. He had to be real, because he could hear her. She was estactic as he nodded.

"_Itsuka wa itsuka wa yume mitakoto;_  
_Kagami ni hibika saitteimashita..._" Her heart stopped as the last line fell from her lips. Tears were falling from her eyes as she glanced up. Shards of glass were raining down on her like glitter. She got to her feet, and still crying in sheer happiness, she stared in disbelief through the frame. She was too scared to reach out her hand, but the boy went to do so. She gasped when she saw someone standing behind him and place a shadowed hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Who are you?" Len asked, sniffing and rubbing his streaming eyes to see better. He gazed up at the stranger in wonder. It was tall and wearing a black hooded robe that covered its entire body.

"My name is not important. All that is important right now is your choice..." it spoke, its voice sounded like the rustling of dry leaves. Len was bewildered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, feeling a bit angry now. Who was this guy and why was he here?

"You have to choose what world you belong in with her," the reply was very frank and he knew that it was right. They couldn't live on opposite sides anymore longer, they had to be together. But where did they belong? He left the random stranger and went to the mirror. The girl was watching them patiently. It seemed she knew what was happening. 'She can hear me clearly now,' he realised with a throb.

"I can't believe we are almost together... But, Rin... It's right... We have to be together here or there..." he said, feeling very surreal. She nodded and seemed to be thinking.

"If you live here, my father wouldn't be happy I found someone myself..." she replied, trying to explain her suituation. "But my brothers and sisters would miss me..."

Len thought about his family. His father wouldn't care he had gone missing and Sarah would understand if he left her a message. He always wanted a large family...

"What if your father likes me...?" he questioned her. "I want to live with you."

At his words the mirror changed shape. A green door now stood where the mirror had just been. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that the stranger had left. He gulped and grabbed the doorknob. Turning it, he got rid of any regret he had. He opened the door and stepped through it, coming to the clearing again. He was grabbed around the waist and he smelt a sweet smell as he fell backwards. Laughing, they hugged each other tightly and kissed. After five years of longing and waiting, they were finally together. And the Watcher was finally put to rest.


End file.
